In the past, in an electrophotographic process, a fixing system using light (hereafter it is called as “a photo fixing system” has been proposed in order to shorten operability (Warming-up time: WUT), to save energy, and to expand the types of recording media.
As a currently reported photo fixing system, a large number of systems for melting and fixing toner to the recording medium by converting light into heat have been proposed. Most of them are systems that melt and fix the toner by using light in the long wavelength range in the infrared region. On the other hand, light of a wavelength range of 480 nm or less (hereafter, it is referred to as “short wavelength range”) has large energy and it is also absorbed by usually employed toner. Therefore, it is recognized that light in the short wavelength range may be suitably adopted as a means for irradiating light. According to Patent document 1 (JP-A 2002-304082) and Patent document 2 (JP-A 2010-128157), it is proposed that the toner image is fixed on a recording medium such as paper by irradiating the toner image with light in the short wavelength range from short visible region to UV (ultraviolet) region.
However, when fixing is performed only by irradiating light in a short wavelength range, there is a problem that color reproducibility is lowered and sufficient fixing property may not be obtained.